


Der einsame Wolf

by werthersechter



Category: Soko Wien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Public Sex, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Szenario spielt zwischen den beiden letzten Szenen der Folge 5x12 „Rot wie Blut“. Ein anonymer Anruf geht nachts bei der SOKO Wien ein. Der Anrufer gibt einen Hinweis auf eine illegale Sprayeraktion bei der Nordbrücke. Als die Polizisten eintreffen, beginnen die Sprayer mit ihrer Aktion, die für einen von ihnen, Tom Lahner, tödlich ausgeht. Beim Versuch, sich über die Brüstung hochzuziehen, reißt sein Seil, und er stürzt in die Tiefe. Später stellt sich heraus, dass das Seil angeschnitten war.<br/>Die SOKO soll in diesem Fall mit der Polizeieinsatztruppe „Blitzblank“ zusammenarbeiten, die auf die Sprayerszene spezialisiert ist. Leiter dieser Gruppe ist Robert Hanser, ein Ermittler, der Major Carl Ribarski auf Anhieb unsympathisch ist. Zum Erstaunen seiner Kollegen zeigt sich Carl überraschend versiert, was die Sprache der Sprayer-Szene angeht. Er gesteht seinem Partner Helmuthh Nowak, dass er früher selbst gesprayt hat. Kira Weiss, die am Tatort gefasst wurde, zeigt sich bei ihrem Verhör unkooperativ. Im Laufe der Ermittlungen entdeckt das SOKO-Team aber noch eine andere Spur, die sie zu einem Verdächtigen mit einem starken Mordmotiv führt. (Text: ZDF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der einsame Wolf

Es war bereits dunkel geworden, als sie das Revier verließen. Carl war erleichtert, dass die ganze Sache einen doch recht glimpflichen Ausgang genommen hatte. Was Hanser getan hatte, war falsch, keine Frage, auf menschlicher Ebene konnte er ihn jedoch fast verstehen. Es musste schrecklich sein, das eigene Kind sterben zu sehen, da konnte auch bei einem Polizisten mal eine Sicherung durchbrennen. Da bei ihm keine Gefahr einer Wiederholungstat bestand, würde er nach ein paar Jahren sicherlich wieder aus dem Gefängnis heraus kommen und bis dahin würde Kira ihn mit seiner Enkelin regelmäßig besuchen. 

Blieb nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zu klären: „Wölfe jagen am Besten im Rudel.“ Carl wusste, dass Penny es nicht böse gemeint hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass er Helmuth diese Geschichte im Vertrauen erzählt hatte. In seiner Jugend hatte Carl so einige Dinge getan, auf die er rückblickend nicht unbedingt stolz war, aber er stand zu seinen Jugendsünden. Dazu gehörte auch seine Vergangenheit als Sprayer. Unter dem tag „Wolf“ hatte er in seiner deutschen Heimat Dortmund damals das ein oder andere Kunstwerk verbrochen. Schlimm genug, dass Helmuth ihn darauf festgenagelt hatte, ihm zu erzählen, wieso er so mit der Szene sympathisierte. Aber dass er jene Geschichte direkt weitererzählte, hatte ihn gekränkt und dementsprechend angespannt war nun auch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen. Es war lächerlich und natürlich war Carl professionell genug, seinen Gram nicht auf die Arbeit zu übertragen und weiterhin sehr effizient mit Helmuth zusammenzuarbeiten, aber auf der Seele lag es ihm dennoch. 

Die einzige Genugtuung für ihn war, dass Helmuth offensichtlich wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Er schlich nur noch in Carls Nähe herum und schien immer wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen zu wollen, aber nicht zu wissen, wie er anfangen sollte. Geschah ihm recht. Mal sehen, wie lange es seinen Kollegen kosten würde, sich zu überwinden. 

Carl wandte sich noch einmal Kira und ihrer kleinen Tochter zu. „Passt gut auf euch auf, ihr beiden!“, sagte er, und strich dem Kleinkind in seinem Buggy noch einmal liebevoll durch den leichten, blonden Haarflaum. Die junge Mutter nickte mit einem schwachen, aber ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln. „Und Finger weg von den kriminellen Aktivitäten. Ein zweites Mal wirst du kein solches Glück mehr haben!“, fügte er mit halb ernstgemeintem, halb scherzhaft erhobenen Zeigefinger hinzu. Kira lachte leise. „Wie soll ich denn sonst gegen euer repressives System rebellieren, Bulle?“, fragte sie, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bleib sauber. Schon für die Kleine.“ Mit diesen Worten schlang sie ihre Arme um Carl und drückte ihn zur Verabschiedung, und unter dem wachsamem Blick von Helmuthh und Penny, eng an sich. „Vielen Dank“, raunte sie leise in sein Ohr. Carl schmunzelte und tätschelte ihr kurz den Rücken, bevor er sich von dem jungen Mädchen losmachte. „Keine Ursache. Und jetzt ab mit euch.“ 

Als er zu seinen Kollegen zurückkehrte, ahnte er bereits, was kommen würde. Penny hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Geh, Carl, dir is scho klar, dass die Kleine an Ticken zu jung für dich ist?“, fragte sie. Carl verrollte die Augen und schnappte sich seine Lederjacke. „Sehr lustig, Penny“, sagte er und winkte ihr kurz zu, um sich zum Gehen zu wenden. Helmuth sah ihn für einen Moment mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Enttäuschung an. „Wie jetzt, fahrst' heute nit mit mir?“, fragte er. Seit Carl nach Wien gezogen war, hatte es sich so eingebürgert, dass Helmuth ihn morgens zuhause abholte und abends wieder bei sich absetzte, oder zumindest dachten ihre Kollegen das. Die inoffizielle Wahrheit war, dass Helmuth und Carl seit ein paar Monaten mehr als nur Kollegen waren und Carl seitdem nur noch selten in seine kleine Junggesellenbude zurückkehrte. Daher war es umso alarmierender für Helmuth, dass sein Freund es heute Abend vorzog, den Heimweg alleine anzutreten. „Ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen. Treffen wir uns einfach am Prater in – sagen wir – einer halben Stunde?“

\---

Es war die längste halbe Stunde in Helmuths Leben. Er hatte sein Auto an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt geparkt und wartete auf Carl. Es war eine angenehme Nacht, weshalb er draußen stand, mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Motorhaube gelehnt und das hell beleuchtete Riesenrad des Wiener Parters in seinem Rücken. War Carl etwa wirklich immer noch sauer wegen dieser Sache? Ja, zugegeben, es war nicht die feine englische Art gewesen, die Geschichte Penny weiterzuerzählen, aber die Vorstellung eines gerade mal siebzehnjährigen Carls, welcher mit seiner Crew durch die Dortmunder Innenstadt zog um Wände zu beschmieren, war einfach zu komisch gewesen. Manchmal fragte er sich, was es noch in Carls Vergangenheit gab, dass er nicht von ihm wusste. Ob er es jemals alles erfahren würde? Wobei er im Moment schon froh war, wenn Carl überhaupt auftauchte. Allmählich machte er sich wirklich Gedanken, Carl war doch sonst nicht so empfindlich, wenn es um so etwas ging, immerhin gehörten ihre ewigen Kabbeleien ja schon beinahe zu ihrem Vorspiel dazu. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er endlich Schritte hinter sich und atmete erleichtert auf, immerhin schien er nicht so beleidigt zu sein, dass er gar nicht mehr auftauchte. Als er über die Schulter zurück sah, erkannte er, dass Carl eine schwarze Reisetasche bei sich hatte, welche er mit einem Klirren auf seine Motorhaube warf. Waren das etwa...?

„Willst du in meiner Crew sein, Alter?“ 

Für einen Moment brauchte Helmuth um zu begreifen, was Carls Worte zu bedeuten hatten, dann jedoch musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um dieses Spiel mitzuspielen und nicht lauthals loszulachen. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich jedoch nicht ganz verkneifen. 

„Nur wenn I an coolen Sprayernamen krieg, Alter!“, antwortete er und sein Blick fand Carls. Sofort fielen alle Sorgen von ihm ab, als er dessen ebenso breites Grinsen sah. Vergessen waren die Bedenken, dass dieser ernsthaft böse sein könnte, vergessen das kurze Gefühl der Eifersucht, dass er empfunden hatte, als diese Kira ihre Arme um seinen Carl geschlungen hatte. Der spitzbübische Grinsen Carls und das Feuer in seinen Augen entschädigten ihn für alle Sorgen, die er ausgestanden hatte. Carl griff nach der Reisetasche und warf sie schwungvoll auf den Rücksitz des Wagens. 

„Na, dann los!“

Helmuth ließ sich nicht lange bitten und ließ zu, dass Carl seinen Autoschlüssel aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche zog – und konnte dabei nicht verhindern, dass jene Geste einen leichten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Er zog Carl am Kragen näher und verharrte für einen Moment so, seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von Carls entfernt und genoss die Nähe des Anderen, dessen intensiver Blick aus blauen Augen, der herbe Geruch vom Leder seiner Jacke, welcher schon zu Carl gehörte, als sei es sein eigener. Sie verharrten beide für einen Moment in dieser Pose, bevor Helmut ihn losließ und wortlos auf den Beifahrersitz stieg, die Spannung zwischen ihnen beiden blieb jedoch bestehen. Die Fahrt verlief weitgehend schweigend, erst, als Carl rechts in eine Straße einbog und kurz darauf den Wagen anhielt, meldete Helmuth sich zu Wort. 

„Geh, des is jetzt aber nit dein Ernst, Carl?“ - „Hast du ein Problem damit, toy?“

Helmuth runzelte die Stirn. Oha, da hatte also einer vor, dieses kleine Spielchen durchzuziehen? Nun, ihm sollte es recht sein, er konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass das ganze seinen Reiz hatte. Er schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„I wollt nur sichergehen, ob du koins hast, Wolf“, sagte er und stieg aus. 

Zugegeben, es war größtenteils Carl der die Arbeit machte, Helmuth war eher damit beschäftigt, Schmiere zu stehen und seinem Partner zuzusehen. Jetzt, wo er im Halbdunkeln vor ihm stand, die Spraydose in der Hand, den Kragen der Lederjacke gegen die kühle Nachtluft nach oben geschlagen, konnte er zumindest erahnen, wie Carl als Teenager gewesen sein musste. Die Handgriffe sahen geübt aus, auch wenn seine letzte öffentliche Demonstration dieses Talents wohl schon eine Weile her sein musste. Sein Kollege war durchaus eine Augenweide, halblanges, schon leicht ergrautes Haar und ein durchtrainierter Körper, welchen man durch seine dunkle Jeans und die Lederjacke hindurch erahnen konnte. Er wusste, was sich darunter verbarg und das machte das ganze umso reizvoller, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass erneut ein leichter Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Schließlich griff er selbst zu einer Spraydose, immerhin waren sie Partners in Crime und ein paar kleine Handgriffe würde wohl sogar er noch hinbekommen. 

„I muss verrückt sein, das mit dir durchzuzieh'n. Des kann uns unsern Job kosten!“ 

Aber eigentlich war es genau das, was den Reiz dieser beinahe surreal anmutenden Szene ausmachte. Das Adrenalin rauschte in seinen Ohren und erfüllte ihn mit einem seltsamen Hochgefühl, welchem Helmuth sich nicht entziehen konnte. 

Als sie fertig waren, musterten sie ihr Werk zufrieden. Helmuth pfiff bewundernd leise durch die Zähne. 

„Respekt, Carl, du kannst des ja wirklich!“ 

Carl sah über die Schulter zurück und grinste schief. „Hast du jemals daran gezweifelt?“

Wie zur Antwort kam Helmuth näher und schmiegte sich von hinten an den Anderen, seine Arme um dessen Hüfte geschlungen. Carl spürte seinen heißen Atem in seinem Nacken und erschauderte leicht. Es war eine halbe Ewigkeit her, dass er das getan hatte und auch er konnte sich nicht gegen den Thrill des Moments wehren. Als Helmuth ihn von hinten umarmte, war es um ihn geschehen und er zog ihn mit sich herum, sodass Helmuth hart gegen die Steinmauer zum Stoppen kam. Er presste ihn mit seinem Körper gegen die kalte Wand hinter sich und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich. Helmuth gab jede Form von Widerstand sofort auf und schlang stattdessen seine Arme um Carls Hals um ihn noch enger zu sich zu ziehen und den Kuss voller Gier zu erwidern. Schon jetzt viel es ihm schwer, sich nicht darin zu verlieren. Er hatte Carls Küsse von Anfang an geliebt, so beherrscht und cool der Major sich immer gab, so leidenschaftlich konnte er sein, wenn er sich einmal gehen ließ. Carl schaffte es, das Helmuth in Sekunden das Gefühl hatte, dass all seine Kraft aus seinem Körper wich und seine Knie weich wurden, dafür sammelte sich alle Hitze seines Körpers zwischen seinen Lenden. 

Sein Gehirn setzte aus, vergessen war der Grund, weshalb sie hier waren, vergessen die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden. Voller Ungeduld zerrte Helmut an Carls Kleidung und fluchte leise in den Kuss hinein, als er nur viel zu wenig Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte. Nicht genug, er wollte mehr. Erleichtert stellte Helmuth fest, dass es Carl nicht anders ging als ihm selbst, als er dessen Finger an seinem Hosenbund spürte. Carl hielt ihn noch immer gegen die Wand gepresst und während eine Hand in Helmuth blondem Haar verschwand, um ihn erneut in einen gierigen Kuss zu ziehen, machte die andere sich auf den Weg in seine Hose. Helmuth stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als er Carls von der Nachtluft kühlen Finger auf seiner Männlichkeit spürte und schloss für einen Moment genüßlich die Augen. Carls Finger glitten langsam auf und ab, was ihnen an Schnelligkeit fehlte, machten sie an Intensität wieder wett. Behutsam strich sein Daumen über die empfindsame Eichel, um diese immer wieder zu stimulieren, bevor er wieder anfing, den Schaft zu massieren, erst langsam, dann immer schneller und fordernder. 

„Carl“, keuchte Helmuth und machte sich seinerseits daran, die Hose des Anderen zu öffnen und die Erektion des anderen zu befreien. Er imitierte Carls Bewegungen, passte sich seinem Tempo an, während sie in gieriger Leidenschaft ihre Hüften aneinander pressten, um zusätzliche Reibung zu schaffen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide bebend mit einem erstickten Keuchen in der Hand des jeweils anderen kamen. Schwer atmend lehnte Carl seinen Kopf gegen Helmuth und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, für einen Moment standen sie stillschweigend beieinander und hielten einander nur im Arm. Als sie sich schließlich ansahen, brachen beide in leises Lachen aus. 

„Jetzt kann der Wohlfahrt uns anhand unserer DNA-Spuren überführen“, schmunzelte Carl, während er sich langsam von Helmuth löste und seine Kleidung zumindest grob in Ordnung brachte. „Komm, hör auf, I will nit wissen, was der und die Penny immer treiben, wenn mir grad nit hingucken“, sagte er und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Und wo.“ Carl versetzte ihm scherzhaft einen Schlag gegen die Schulter, bevor er meinte: „Lass uns verschwinden, bevor uns wirklich noch einer vom Team erwischt. Außerdem...“ Er zwinkerte Helmuth verschwörerisch zu, „weiß ich, wer sich jetzt erst einmal eine heiße Dusche verdient hat.“

\--- 

Am nächsten Morgen schloss Oberst Dirnberger wie gewöhnlich pünktlich seinen Wagen vor dem Präsidium der Soko Donau ab und lief den Weg zum Haupteingang hoch, als er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Für einen Moment zeichnete sich Unglauben in seinem Gesicht ab, welcher dann zunächst von Ärger und schließlich von Erkenntnis abgewechselt wurden. 

„RIBARSKI! NOWAK!“ 

Auf der Mauer stand deutlich lesbar und in großen, hellgelben Lettern Soko4Ever.


End file.
